


Describing Dean

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kind of ???, M/M, Violence, i honestly don't know, implied wincest, sort of ???, this is poetry I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Descriptions of each part that adds up to be Dean Winchester.





	1. Hands

Dean Winchester's hands were probably one of the most important parts of him. They held things and controlled things. They were dry and warm and covered in calluses. 

Sam loved Deans hands. They were always gentle with him. They guided him, they held him. They rubbed his back and pushed curls out of his hair. They were safety to Sam.

But Deans hands weren't always gentle. Deans hands held knives. Deans hands held guns. Deans hands not only saved lives but took them constantly. 

Deans hands felt blood, tears, sweat. Deans hands normally are covered in dirt and oil. 

His finger nails were uneven and bitten, his nail beds destroyed. Planted underneath his nail beds was dirt and atop his fingers were cuts. 

His fingers, yes, his fingers, they gripped things from Sams hands to monsters throats. They ran through his hair and pulled triggers. They intertwined fingers with lovers and they balled up into a fist that cracked against jaws.

Dean Winchester's hands were probably one of the most important parts of him. They were also probably one of the darkest and scariest parts, too.


	2. Sharp

Lots of things on Dean were sharp, from his jaw to the weapons his fought with.

Deans words were like knives, especially when he was talking to dad. They were hard and sharp and precise. 

He was sharp, not just his body or the way he fought or the way he spoke, but also in the way he was. He was hard, blocking things out, never softening for anything. He was sharp all around and people were afraid to touch him, to get close.

Sam wasn't ever afraid, ever since he was a little baby he'd always been reaching for Dean, from the comfort of their home before it was set aflame to the dirty motel room when Dean wasn't talking. His brother was anything but scary to him. 

Until he saw Dean on a hunt. He saw Deans sharp edges come out as if he was a monster, the way he spoke loud and direct, the way he dug into things as if he was the knife himself. 

But even after that Sam wasn't afraid to reach for Dean. It was still his big brother, he'd just seen a different side, the sharp side. He didn't care for the sharp side much, it humored him in a way, seeing his big brother scream and fight was so different compared to what he came home to.

To a soft, smooth, green eyed, lopsided smile, that he saw every day right after school. The warm boy who wrapped his arms around him and asked him how his day was as if it was the most exciting part of his day. 

Dean Winchester could be sharp and scary, but sharp and scary wasn't all he was.


End file.
